Just Like Magic (EnglandxReader)
by GermanyXItaly1000
Summary: Rain was just so beautiful that she couldn't help drowning herself in its stories and magic that seemed to flood her inside and bury her in emotion. And it seemed that Arthur felt the same way about it all. Third person EnglandxReader. One shot.


**Author's Note: I have read the Rules of , and it said that no interactive forms of writing are allowed. Nor is second person allowed. But seeing as this is a self-insert that has no interactive choices/endings, nor is it in second person, I think this is okay.**

**This is a third person reader insert with England. If you do not approve, turn back immediately.**

* * *

The skies were dark and stormy, the thunder resounded vibrantly, ringing against her windows, and the _pitter, patter_ of water that dripped against the ground was like a symphony in her ears, and she shut her eyes, listening for the sound of the rainwater that would pound against the softening land, the cement of the sidewalks, dripping like the heavens' tears against the tall, looming buildings of the city, cheeks of stone and plaster that rose from the earth like blades.

Outside, the rain fell.

(Name) smiled, savouring the beautiful sounds of the skies' oceans falling around her, above her, inside her mind, each drop sliding singly down the smooth glass of her windows, leave their tear streaks along her home.

She listened to their music and their stories and sighed with blissful contentment. That must be what the rain is, she thought to herself-truly it must be a sea of stories, one that glides and glistens alongside humanity, just in the grasp of imagination. It sent flickers of dark blue and grey across her living room and form as she stared.

It was truly beautiful.

"Isn't it wonderful, (Name)?" There was a quiet inquiry from the doorway-she turned to see him leaning there, still clad in his dark green raincoat and black hat. He gave her a soft smile, and his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in this grey heaven.

She smiled back, gazing into the eyes that seemed to absorb these story waters so easily, to lap them up and stare back into her own and tell her hundreds of fairytales, of knights and princesses and goblins. She loved his eyes-they were warm and kind, and it felt as if they could pierce the soul.

"Yes... it's marvelous," she breathed, and turned back to the sight of the world outside. Right now, she couldn't decide-what was more beautiful? The rain... or Arthur?

"Doesn't it make you want to just go outside and stare up at the skies for hours?" he asked now, moving forward carefully as to not snap her out of her trance, his fine shoes trudging across her carpet.

His rain boots sat in her entrance hall, dripping and wet, a sign that he'd just only emerged from the other world outside.

"Doesn't it make you want to look up and wonder?" he said, sliding his arms around her waist, his eyes on her face-she remained still, still gazing outside, wondering.

"Doesn't it make you want to wonder just where all this beauty comes from, which God would be so kind as to bestow such a marvel here on Earth?" He caressed her cheek, and she flushed slightly.

"Are you talking about the rain, Arthur?" was her whispered inquiry, and he chuckled softly, a delightful sound, and whispered into her ear: "Am I?"

For a moment, Arthur wondered if he could simply run out into the rain, unclad of all his worries and shedding off his fears like they were nothing, being consumed in the stories of the heavens; could he scoop up the puddles that they left and sprinkle them on himself and his love to fill them with rich fairytales of loves and magic?

He told her this, and she laughed gently, a firm, pleasant sound that made his mind spin and his lips turn upwards. How this girl could make him smile, could put him in a trance just like the story waters that swam and fell from the skies outside, was just...

"It's like magic," he murmured, rested his head on her shoulder, and thought of story waters and rain puddles.

* * *

**My first reader insert posted on Fanfiction. If you'd like to read more, about 100 more are on my deviantART page. They will slowly be uploaded here in time. If you enjoyed, please review if you can. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
